Sophia
Sophia (ソフィーヤ Sofīya, Sofiya in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade who makes a minor appearance in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. She is a half-dragon girl from Arcadia. Profile Sophia was captured by Bern forces and sent to the same prison cell as Cecilia, where she treated the general's wounds using her powers. Aside from that, she can see the future, though not clearly. She then leads the Alliance army to Arcadia, in order to help the people there shake off Bern's invasion. Though she has little background, in support conversations she speaks slowly, demonstrating her shyness. It is noted that she is very old, about one century of age. Sophia cannot transform into a dragon, even though she is half-human half-dragon, as she does not seem to possess a dragonstone. She can form a close friendship with Raigh and can marry Roy if they have A-support in the end. Sophia makes a brief cameo in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade, where she is looking for Athos and can have conversations with different members of Eliwood's army if the player visits the ruin village at the bottom right of the map. She also apparently knows Hawkeye, accidentally mistaking him for the Archsage like everyone else when he send Hawkeye to the ruins. Hawkeye asks her to tell his daughter that he will be home and she says she will. In-Game ''The Binding Blade'' Base Stats Growth Rates |60% |55% |40% |30% |20% |20% |55% |} Promotion Gains +1 E }} Supports *Igrene *Fae *Niime *Roy *Raigh Overall Sophia fits under the Est archetype. She comes very late with awful starting stats, but high growths. With a large amount of training, she will get very high Magic and Resistance. She has good Skill and HP growths and decent Speed, Luck, and defense growths; yet, because of her lower starting stats, they will not get as high as fast as other characters. In addition, of all the characters under the Est archetype, Sophia is particularly difficult to train. She has very low accuracy when she is recruited, making it difficult for her to even finish off enemies. The player can train her in the arena or train her on chapter 14X. At 20/20, she will usually turn out slightly better than or equal to Raigh at best stat-wise. However, because of her low constitution, she will be slowed down quite by her Dark Tomes, though that can be compensated for with a Body Ring. Once promoted, Sophia becomes a glass cannon, easily one rounding enemies with her high magic. However, the same goes for her with physical attacks, due to her low speed and skill, and her only average defense and HP. On the other hand, her high Resistance means that she can handle spellcasters better than most other units. Consider supporting her with Roy, Igrene, or, to a lesser extent, Fae or Raigh, to bring out her potential. Her high magic, like Lilina, makes her notably effective with Staves once she promotes. Still, as long as she has a Nosferatu on hand, she can take some physical attacks if she can hit her enemy with Nosferatu. ''Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped Fire Emblem Heroes Description ;Nabata Prophet :''A shaman of Nabata who has lived a sheltered life away from other people. Sees the future. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Base Stats Rarity: Red Tome |Skill= Flux }} Red Tome |Skill= Flux }} Red Tome |Skill= }} Red Tome |Skill= Fenrir Dragon Gaze }} Red Tome |Skill= }} Skills Weapon Special Passive Quotes ''The Binding Blade'' Heroes Sophia/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings Sophia - Nabata Prophet (ナバタの予言者 Nabata no yogensha) :After returning to Nabata, Sophia disappeared. There are no records to what happened to Nabata after the war, so no one knows how Sophia led her life from then on… ;Roy With Sophia :Sophia accompanied Roy to Pherae, where they married. Although she was never very talkative, her wise decisions played a major role in the reconstruction of Lycia. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Sophia is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: * * * Etymology ''Sophia is Greek for "wisdom". This was the name of an early saint who supposedly died of grief after her three daughters were martyred. Sophia also appears in the phrase Hagia Sophia (which means "Holy Wisdom"), which is the name of a large basilica in Constantinople. Her name in the Japanese version, Sofiya, is the Russian, Ukrainian, and Bulgarian variant of Sophia. Trivia *Sophia is the only female Shaman in the GBA games, though she is not the only female Druid, as Niime is also in the same game. *On the official Japanese website for Nintendo, Sophia won 10th place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. The male-female vote ratio is 5:1. The voter comments seem to mostly focus on her shy, gentle, and quiet personality and the mystery surrounding her character. *Sophia shares her English voice actress, Wendee Lee, with Veronica and Lyn in Fire Emblem Heroes. Gallery File:SophiaHeroes.png|Artwork of Sophia from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:SophiaFight.png|Artwork of Sophia from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:SophiaSkill.png|Artwork of Sophia from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:SophiaDamage.png|Artwork of Sophia from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Sophia1 Cipher.jpg|Artwork of Sophia from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Sophia2 Cipher.jpg|Artwork of Sophia from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:HMK84 Sophia.png|Artwork of Sophia from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by HMK84. File:CipherSophia2.png|Sophia as a Shaman in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:CipherSophia.png|Sophia as a Shaman in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:CipherSophia3.png|Sophia as a Druid in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Sophia.png|Sophia's portrait in The Binding Blade. File:sofiyaFE7.png|Sophia's portrait in The Blazing Blade. File:Sophia shaman magic.gif|Sophia's battle sprite in The Binding Blade as a Shaman. File:Sophia shaman magic critical.gif|Sophia performing a critical hit in The Binding Blade as a Shaman. File:Sophia druid magic critical.gif|Sophia performing a critical hit in The Binding Blade as a Druid. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters